Jaller
Jaller was a Ta-Matoran and the Leader of the Toa Inika/Mahri. History Early life Jaller began his life as a Ta-matoran living in Metru Nui. He worked as a Mask-Maker until he and his fellow Matoran were forced into the Matoran Pods by the Vahki. Mata-Nui When Jaller and the other Matoran awoke, they were on the island of Mata Nui. Jaller's Kanohi Komau had been split in half in travel, and he was without a Kanohi. Turaga Vakama gave him Turaga Lhikan's as a badge of honor and told the other Matoran of 'Lhii,' the mythical Ta-Matoran who was in fact supposed to be Lhikan. He was apparently in the 'Clan of Jaller' hinting him that he had some association with Lhikan. Jaller eventually joined the Ta-Koro Kohlii team and lost in the championships. Takua then dropped the Kanohi Avohkii which he had been carrying and shone it at Jaller. Everyone believed it was shining towards Jaller, although the only reason it was shining was because Takua, being an Av-Matoran, was holding it. Jaller and Takua were then sent off on a quest to find the seventh Toa. This quest brought them through Le-Koro, Ko-Koro and Onu-Koro. They were pursued by Rahkshi the entire time until they regrouped in Kini Nui with the Toa Nuva. Unfortunately, not even the combined efforts of all six Toa Nuva managed to stop Turahk from killing Jaller. Luckily, due to events in Makuta Teridax's lair and the resurrection abilities of Takutanuva, Jaller was brought back to life and journeyed back to Metru Nui with the rest of the island's residents, learning of the past and his association with 'Lhii'. Return to Metru Nui Jaller had some trouble settling back into Metru Nui, especially when he learned the Toa Nuva had been sent on a life threatening mission to Voya Nui in search for the Kanohi Ignika. Jaller then formed a strike and convinced the other Matoran of Metru Nui to stop their labors. When Turaga Nokama explained to him what had happened, he launched a rescue mission for the Toa Nuva. He gathered a team of seven, consisting of himself, Matoro, Hahli, Nuparu, Hewkii, Kongu and Takanuva. The team set off in search of the missing heroes until the group made it to a barrier. Takanuva offered to go first. The barrier would not let him through. The Matoran all made it but not Takanuva. In a place where there is only darkness, there is no need for light. That was why he couldn't pass it. The Matoran carried on through until they got to Karzahni. Karzahni When the Matoran climbed the side of a mountain, they were captured by a dozen Manas and brought to Karzahni, who forced them to hand over their Kanohi. Jaller refused, and Karzahni forced him to watch a vision of what could have happened if Takua had died instead of Jaller in Kini-Nui. Jaller then surrendered his Kanohi and received a Kanohi Calix. When Nuparu found a small chamber with an Av-Matoran in it the group discovered the Toa Canisters. Karzahni found them and attempted to attack them, but Matoro challenged Karzahni to show him what would happen if Mata Nui died. Karzahni used his Kanohi Olisi to inflict a vision of the death of Mata-Nui on them, only Karzahni was so taken aback by the power and destruction that he allowed the matoran to escape in the Toa Canisters. When the canisters landed on Voya-Nui, the Red Star struck them with electricity, turning them into the Toa Inika. Toa Inika The Toa Inika first headed inland through a series of tunnels until they realized they could already use their mask powers after being Toa for such little time. Nuparu then scouted ahead using his Kanohi Kadin, but Vezok saw him and followed him back to his team. The Toa then attempted to cross a lava spring by having Nuparu fly them each over. When Hahli lost her grip and fell, Jaller jumped towards her and found his mask power at this point. By using his Mask of Fate, he managed to grab her and land them both on the other side. Vezok then attacked the group by striking Matoro with a zamor shear, trying to enslave him into fighting against his friends. However, Matoro, being a Toa Inika, was not affected and struck Vezok with a bolt of lightning by accident. Vezok was eventually defeated but escaped. The Toa the found Garan, an Onu-Matoran leading the Matoran Resistance group. They met in the Matoran Fortress. The team then split up to accomplish different tasks. Jaller, Hahli, Dalu and Piruk were sent to free the enslaved Matoran of Voya-Nui. The team later regrouped and fought the Piraka, but Hakann used a special Zamor which would transfer all of someone's power into him. He shot Brutaka with it but Thok got half of the power because their armor was touching. In a few moments the two Skakdi had knocked out the Toa and the other Piraka. The two Piraka split apart but started fighting soon after. The Toa then joined forces with the Piraka and made their way to Thok and Hakann. In the battle they restored Brutaka's power but were knocked out, allowing the Piraka to gain the advantage. Once they were awake the Piraka had already began their descent down the 777 Stairs. The Toa Inika followed because of their destiny, The Mask of Life. On the way they fought Umbra, an order of Mata Nui agent. Hahli used her power to make moisture in the air and Matoro froze it and they beat the agent. They also encountered the chamber of death where one of them had to die. Matoro volunteered. He was bought back to life straight after. They also had to fight their worst nightmares where the "lost control of their powers" they continued and found their way to the Chamber of Life where they fought Vezon and Fenrakk. They managed to fight the pair into the Lava but they came back more powerful than before. Jaller then formulated a plan to have Kongu use his Kanohi Suletu to transfer the thoughts of the Ignika into Vezon’s head. The Skakdi realized that the Mask wanted Matoro as its guardian and not him. He then attempted to kill Matoro but Jaller managed to freeze him using a Zamor sphere that Axonn gave them. Once Vezon was defeated Matoro went forward and took the Mask from Vezon. But the Mask felt that the time was not yet right for it to be used and travelled to the place it felt was the most damaged, which was the Pit. Hahli tried to get it back but almost drowned and was saved by a Matoran from the underwater city of Mahri Nui. The Matoran then died. The Toa Inika were approached by the Toa Nuva whom they had a discussion with. The Toa Nuva said it wasn't their destiny to get the Ignika. Mahri-Nui The Toa then went down the Stone Cord in hopes of reaching Mahri Nui and were attacked by Vezon again. They managed to defeat him but attracted the attention of some Zyglak. The Toa escaped into the Pit and were turned into water breathers by the power of the Ignika. The were soon attacked by a 300 foot Venom Eel, which was also a victim to the Ignika. Jaller intended to use his Kanohi Calix, only to find that it had been transformed into a Arthron. The Toa managed to escape to Mahri Nui, where Matoro was used as an example to the others that they could no longer breath air. Jaller went with the others and tried to talk the Barraki out of sending their Rahi armies to destroy the Kelp Weed plantation. The Toa Mahri pretended to be prisoners of the Pit too, which the Matoran actually believed and were about to attack Matoro had he not escaped only to be captured by Hydraxon and thrown into a cell in the original pit. Following this, the Toa Mahri falsely allied with the Barraki. Jaller was placed in a cave that was guarded by a Rahi. He managed to escape with Kongu and stumbled upon a Sea Squid hive. The two Toa were then ambushed by Carapar and Kalmah. Jaller was struck down by a Sea Squid and may well have died had he not managed to befriend a Hahnah Crab, who appeared and killed the squid, allowing them to move again. Kongu then used his mask, despite his doubts of it after the incident with the 300ft Venom Eel, and ended up in him summoning an Ancient Sea Behemoth. The Behemoth then attacked the Venom Eel and the two Toa managed to escape. On their way back to Mahri-Nui, Jaller and Kongu were reunited with Hahli, Nuparu and Hewkii, who had found a cache of Cordak Blasters. Jaller then took one and mounted it onto his Hahnah Crab. The Toa then returned to Mahri-Nui where they found Matoro and a Maxilos Robot. Little to their knowledge, the Robot was being inhabited by Makuta Teridax, who was forcing Matoro to keep quiet. The Toa were then called "Toa Mahri" in honor of Mahri-Nui. Jaller and the other Toa later helped to break down the Stone Cord after evacuating Mahri-Nui and contacting Axonn to help evacuate Voya-Nui. However, the team was attacked by a Gadunka, which had been enlarged by the powers of the Ignika, the Ancient Sea Behemoth and the 300ft Venom Eel. Teridax’s Reign In Metru Nui the Toa learnt of Matoro's fate and attended a memorial in their teammate's honor. The Toa Mahri then took over control of the defenses of Metru Nui. While in that role they defeated and captured the Kardas Dragon. When they returned they met the Toa Hagah. The Toa Hagah said they had to destroy the coliseum. The Toa Mahri were shocked and attacked the Toa Hagah. The battle ended when Hahli blasted Kualus, who lost control over a giant Rahi which went on a rampage. With the help of the 11 Toa they managed to stop it. The Toa Hagah descended into the depths beneath the coliseum. Hahli wished to go with them but could not. They lowered the Coliseum and sealed the Hagah below. When the Toa left the Coliseum a strange gold object appeared in front of Hahli. She tried to get it but it moved. A strange being appeared and told them it was the Heart of the Visorak. She said the Visorak horde would go wherever the Heart was, and that they were coming to Mertu Nui. Jaller chose Hahli and Nuparu to go with him to Artidax. Once the Toa arrived there they met the Barraki, Takadox, who had recently escaped from a parole mission. Takadox used his power of hypnosis on the Toa leaving them there with the Visorak surrounding the island and with an active bomb attached to the island’s volcano. Takadox then stole their boat and abandoned them on the island. Jaller woke from his trance when Makuta Teridax reached into his mind and allowed him to be set free due to ‘fair play’. Jaller then threw a Fire Ball past Hahli and Nuparu, making them react and breaking their trances. They fought their way to the edge of the Island then escaped just as the island exploded and the Visorak were killed. Jaller, Hahli and Nuparu started to swim back to Metru Nui. Some time later, the three Toa returned to Metru Nui they found it under attack. The three Toa defeated a group of Rahkshi. They made their way through a large hole in a wall. They found Turaga Vakama who told them about his plan to find Krakua. A Toa of Sonics and asking him to awaken a group of Bohrok in the Archives. They found the Toa and he succeeded in the plan. Three vehicles then arrived, with the Toa Nuva and Takanuva on the three vehicles: Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6, and Axalara T9. With the help of the newly arrived Toa Nuva, the Toa Mahri and the Order of Mata Nui drove the Brotherhood away. They retreated to their ships but they were destroyed by a storm. The Toa Nuva declared the Great Spirit Mata Nui awakened. Turaga Dume and Vakama demanded that the next day be a celebration the in coliseum. However, during this celebration, of the Toa Nuva's triumph, Makuta Teridax revealed that he was in control of Mata Nui's body, and hence controlled the Universe. The inhabitants of Metru-Nui then scattered and the Toa Mahri later reformed. The Order of Mata Nui sent the Toa Mahri and the other Toa Mahri on a mission to travel to Zakaz and gain the help of the other Skakdi, hoping that they would not follow Nektann and side with Teridax. Hahli took them under a river, they arrived to find the Skakdi were assembled. They spied on them, they witnessed a Vortixx, a Zyglak, a Steltian laborer, and the five Piraka that the Toa Mahri had fought on Voya Nui being flung into a giant tank of energized Protodermis and a giant being emerge. But as the gold-skinned being emerged from the tank, it quickly invaded the minds of Jaller and his friends, and mentally controlled them to serve him. Spherus Magna It's unknown what Jaller did during the tremors that shook the Matoran Universe during Mata Nui's fight with Teridax. However, after Teridax died after Bota Magna crashed into his head, he and his fellow teammates followed the Skakdi fusion to the shores of the Aqua Magna ocean in the newly-reformed Spherus Magna, where it created a fortress using its matter manipulation power. It is currently unknown whether Jaller and the other Toa Mahri are still under the gold being's control, but it is likely that the Toa Hagah succeeded in liberating them. Mask and Tools Originally, Jaller wore a Kanohi Komau but is was smashed during his transport to Mata Nui. The mask was then replaced with Turaga Lhikan’s Noble Hau. As a Toa Inika, Jaller wore the Kanohi Calix, the Mask of Fate. His Kanohi later changed when he entered the Pit. It is transformed into a Kanohi Athron, the Mask of Sonar. It allows him to detect objects by using wave patterns to map out their distances. As a Toa Inika, Jaller had an Energized Flame Sword. With it he could channel his elemental Fire power. However, he could only create flame if he also created lightning. He also wielded a Zamor Launcher loaded with Energized Protodermis. He used this for freeing the enslaved Matoran on Voya Nui. As a Toa Mahri he wielded a Power Sword and a Cordak Blaster; which he had mounted onto his pet Hahnah Crab. BIONICLE.com Stats Set Information *Jaller was first released in 2001 as one of the Tohunga or ‘McToran’. His item number was 1391. *Jaller was released again as a Matoran in 2003. He was included in the 8594 ‘Jaller and Gukko’ set, which contained a total of 221 pieces. He only used 25. *Toa Jaller Inika was released in 2006. His third release contained 46 pieces and was set number #8727. *Toa Jaller Mahri was released in 2007. His final release contained 68 pieces and was set number #8911. This set also included the Hahnah Crab. Category:Matoran Universe Category:Fire Category:Toa Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa of Fire Category:2008 Category:2007 Category:2006